The Only Cure
The Only Cure is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must perform a task for the Daedric prince Peryite to gain his favor and be rewarded. Background A Khajiit named Kesh has offered to help me commune with Peryite. He asked me to acquire a deathbell flower, flawless ruby, silver ingot and some vampire dust. Objectives #Find Kesh at the Peryite shrine #Obtain some vampire dust #Obtain a deathbell flower #Obtain a silver ingot #Obtain a flawless ruby #Deliver the ingredients #Inhale the fumes #Kill Orchendor #Report Orchendor's death to Peryite Walkthrough The quest is obtained in a random encounter with one of the Afflicted or by approaching Kesh at the Shrine to Peryite. The Dragonborn must be level 10 or above to get the quest from the Afflicted, and level 12 to get the quest from Kesh. Kesh tells the Dragonborn that in order to speak to Peryite, they must: *Obtain a silver ingot *Obtain a deathbell flower *Obtain some vampire dust *Obtain a flawless ruby *Give all of the acquired items to Kesh *Inhale the fumes After doing so, Peryite will appear to the Dragonborn as a spectral apparition and entreat their aid in cleansing the Afflicted, who are being led by Peryite's current champion Orchendor. According to the Daedric Prince, Orchendor has "strayed from the path," displeasing Peryite, who will command the Dragonborn to: *Kill Orchendor *Report Orchendor's death to Peryite The quest can also be triggered by simply collecting the items needed (listed above) and going to the cauldron and activating it. This will start the quest. Ingredient collection Flawless ruby Collecting the flawless ruby is arguably the hardest part of the initial task. There are a few methods to be tried in order to get one for this quest: *Upon entering either the Hall of Countenance or the Hall of Attainment on the left and right side of the courtyard of the College of Winterhold, a ruby can be found on one of the shelves in the rooms. *In Mistveil Keep in Riften, the Dragonborn can talk to Harrald, who will ask the Dragonborn to retrieve his sword from Balimund. Once complete, saving the game is strongly suggested just before speaking with him again. He will provide a random gem combination as a reward. If a flawless ruby is not part of that collection, reloading from the save and repeating the process will eventually result in a ruby. *Mining various ore veins may produce a flawless ruby. *They may be found when looting dead dragons (a higher character level may be required) *Up to three can be found at Avanchnzel during the side quest "Unfathomable Depths." A higher character level (level 31) is required. *In Shriekwind Bastion, the quickest way is to enter through the south entrance and keep sticking on left paths until a single throne in a blood-splattered room is accessed. The floor near the unlit fire pit on the right should be examined closely for the ruby. This ruby may not necessarily be flawless. *Near Reachwater Rock, the stream that exits the cave should be followed, and eventually a rowboat will be encountered. In that boat, amongst other things, is a ruby. Again it may not always be flawless. *The Prowler's Profit perk makes obtaining flawless gems of every type somewhat easier than normal. *During the Dark Brotherhood quest "Hail Sithis!," on the Katariah, one can be found in the Emperor's room, on the table in front of his bed. *In the Thieves Guild, some fishing jobs from Delvin, and/or shill jobs from Vex, may yield one. *Hidden chests in Dawnstar, Whiterun, and Windhelm may contain one if the Dragonborn is at a sufficiently high level. *The Thieves Guild tribute chest may contain one. *Mjoll the Lioness may have one for trade. *In the Arch-mage's quarters at the College of Winterhold, one is in the safe. *Depending on the Dragonborn's level, giants may rarely drop flawless gems. *A gem can be found on Mercer Frey during the Thieves Guild mission "Blindsighted." *The "Confiscated Goods" chests in the guard towers near the Riften Stables always feature a random gem, and metal ingot. *If is installed, then a flawless ruby can be found just to the left of the Inner Sanctum in the Forgotten Vale, on a skeleton. This requires careful handling as the skeleton is located very close to the edge, causing it to fall off and into the valley if the wrong gem is picked up first. *In , Ruby Geodes provide flawless rubies. Deathbell * Can be found at the Alchemist's Shack, near Ivarstead, throughout the swamps of Hjaalmarch, and on the west coast of Solstheim. * Also found at Anise's Cabin, at the beginning of the game. * Alternatively it can also be bought at an alchemy store, which can be found in any city. * Collecting this can be done during the quest "Few and Far Between". Silver ingots and Vampire dust * Silver Ingots and Vampire Dust can be easily obtained during the Companions questline because members of the Silver Hand often carry these. * Otherwise, they can be purchased in shops throughout Skyrim, along with the Deathbell. * The mortar and pestle in Dawnstar. * There is also a silver ore vein on the western base of the shrine's mountain (although a smelter will need to be found to convert the ore to an ingot). * There are silver ore mines and a smelter in Karthwasten to the southeast of the shrine. * There are two respawning silver ingots in a box at Ghorza's forge in Markarth * Vampire Dust can be obtained from any vampire, one such location being Movarth's Lair near Morthal Speaking to Peryite "Breathe deep, mortal. I would have you hear me well, so let these vapors fill your lungs." :What is this? Have I been poisoned? "In a sense, but no more poisoned than a fool after too much wine." :What do you want with me? "I have watched you for some time, you know. The decisions you've made intrigue me, and I wonder if you are a proper agent for a task of mine." ::What task? "I sent a blessing to Mundus, a wasting plague that infected a scattering of Breton villages. One of my monks, the elf Orchendor, was sent to gather these Afflicted. He shepherded them into Bthardamz for me, but has since lost his way. I will not stand for betrayal. I want you to go to Bthardamz and Kill Orchendor, in my name." :::What would I gain from this? "The pettiness of mortals. I had almost forgotten. I can grant you a powerful token for this task. An escutcheon of Dwemer make, capable of shielding you from both the spell and sword. Return when the elf lies dead and it will be yours. :::'Why does Orchendor deserve to die?' ''"An impertinent question. The elf must die. Either carry out my will or do not. You are not the only mortal agent I could choose." :::I've heard your request. Release me. "So you have, mortal. Go now. Kill Orchendor. Once all necessary ingredients have been gathered, they should be brought back to Kesh at the Shrine. Upon inhaling the fumes, Peryite will begin a conversation with the Dragonborn. He will give a task to kill his current overseer, Orchendor, who has forgotten his duty to Peryite. He will also state that the Dragonborn will replace Orchendor as his new champion. Kill Orchendor Orchendor is an exceedingly powerful magician, mainly employing fire and ice spells, who resides deep within the Dwemer underground fortress called Bthardamz. It will be quite a challenge to find him there because the area consists of several areas filled with Afflicted (minions of Peryite that Orchendor guides) and Dwemer Automatons. The article on Bthardamz provides a good guide to navigating the dungeon. On the way to Orchendor, the Dragonborn may find the ''Afflicted's Note, stating that Orchendor has gone down to the "Aerdrome." There is no place named Aerdrome in Bthardamz. Rather, what is meant is the Bthardamz Arcanex. At the Arcanex, Orchendor is guarded by numerous Dwemer Automatons, including a Dwarven Centurion. They can either be fought or sneaked past, depending upon the Dragonborn's abilities. Orchendor is in the large room past the centurion. He deals considerable Destruction damage and is completely immune to fire, frost, and shock spells, as well as absorption effects. He is capable of teleporting and will often do so up to the upper tiers of the room. Physical weapons are recommended to slay him, and archery is useful for being able to continue attacking him as he teleports. Alternatively, one with the Assassin's Blade perk, a decent dagger, an invisibility potion/spell and possibly the shrouded gloves should be able to kill him with a successful sneak attack. If one is either a werewolf via the Companions questline or a Vampire Lord from the Dawnguard expansion, it will immensely simplify the fight with him, as will a pair of Dead Thralls, especially if one has reanimated two magicians. The Caller and Sild the Warlock are strongly recommended for they can counter Orchendor's teleportation skills with their own magical aptitude. As for followers, essential characters such as Frea, Serana, Mjoll, Erandur and Derkeethus can be formidable companions to keep Orchendor at bay. If the Dragonborn has not yet completed "A Daedra's Best Friend", then Barbas can also distract Orchendor or even slay him outright due to the dog being a Daedra, and thus, invulnerable. Otherwise, should the player not yet complete "Lost to the Ages", Katria is not only a spectral entity, she is also invincible. Once he is defeated, his valuables and loot should be taken, including the key to the Bthardamz Elevator. Exiting using the elevator will avoid retracing the long journey through Bthardamz. "Well done, mortal. All things are in their order, and Orchendor roams the Pits. His betrayal will be punished, and your obedience is rewarded." :What will become of the Afflicted? "Did you leave any alive? The Afflicted are mere vessels for my Blessing. It will spread to others through their touch and my own. Another Overseer will replace Orchendor, when the time comes. For now all is cleansed and ordered." :What happens now? "Go, seek your fate. I will be watching, and perhaps we will meet again - afterwards." :I don't relish being a Daedra's puppet. "And yet you have done my bidding. Why, I wonder?" :Very well. Goodbye. "Embrace order and hard truth, mortal. Good bye." Upon return, Peryite will reward the Dragonborn with the Spellbreaker. Journal Gallery Peryitemap.jpg|The location of the shrine of Peryite. Peryiteimage.jpg|The visage of Peryite as he appears to the Dragonborn. Spellbreaker2.jpg|The quest reward Spellbreaker. Trivia *After completing this quest, Afflicted Remnants may be found wandering Skyrim. *The "incense" that the Dragonborn inhales to speak to Peryite is identical in appearance to the vats of "ichor" in Bthardamz and the spew that the Afflicted use against the Dragonborn. *The colors of the world are much more vibrant when speaking to Peryite than they are before and afterward. There is also a slight blurring when under the effects of the "incense." *A flawless ruby, along with other precious gems, can be found in a broken boat in the river southwest of Sky Haven Temple and northeast from the Markarth Stables. They are sitting in the boat, under the seat, near the strongbox, but not in it. (An Abandoned Rowboat, unmarked location) Bugs de:Das einzige Heilmittel es:La única cura fr:Le seul remède it:L'Unica Cura pl:Zadanie:Jedyne lekarstwo ru:Единственное лекарство